Takata
Takata was the Sunagakure Hero that helps Toto Baggypants on his quest to bringing water back to the Land of Woe and restoring it to its fertile and beautiful state. He appears only in the Lord of the Beans Era. 'Appears in:' Shinto-Christian Mythology 'Aliases' *Naruto Uzumaki *Daniel 'Background' "Lord of the Beans" begins with Randalf's arrival in the Shire for Billboy Baggypants' 122nd (He calls his "Twelfety-twoth", referencing Bilbo Baggins' "eleventy-first") birthday party. Billboy, who has experienced many adventures, talks about retiring and leaving, and uses a strange bean to produce a birthday cake. He returns to his home to find Randalf waiting in his living room. Randalf remarks on Billboy's impressive height, his fine clothing, and his luxuriously appointed home. He knows these gifts have come from the bean and warns his friend of using such things lightly. Billboy concedes that it has given him everything except for one special thing, which he intends to leave and find. He announces that he is leaving everything he owns, including the bean, to his nephew Toto and leaves. Toto soon returns, and Randalf informs him that Billboy has already departed, leaving him everything, and draws his attention to the bean. Toto is curious as to why he would want a bean. Randalf sings about the origin of a magical bean that could produce clothing, consumables, and small kitchen appliances, and also change your appearance. They verify the bean's authenticity from an inscription left by the fire. Toto is anxious about accepting such a gift and tries to pass it off to Randalf, but Randalf explains that we cannot choose our gifts and must determine for ourselves how they should best be used. He suggests that Toto travel to the Elders of Razzberry forest for insight, and has already gathered some friends to assist with the journey: the ranger Ear-a-Corn; the elf Leg-O-Lamb; the dwarf Grumpy; the Sand Guardian Takata and "The Other Elf", Leg-O-Lamb's brother who had nothing better to do. The fellowship is born. They trek through the Mountains of Much Snowia and eventually reach the Razzberry Forest. There, Randalf warns the others not to laugh as the Elders have long ago lost their sense of humor. The Elders welcome them and inform Randalf that they must travel to the Land of Woe. But the others burst into laughter upon hearing the native tongue of the Elders, which is blowing razzberries. This gets them sentenced to detention on a high platform forever. However, a Cockney Eagle "saves" them and they narrowly escape the Razzberry Forest. They emerge upon the Blue Gate, entrance to the Land of Woe. Randalf observes that they must solve a riddle to gain entrance. Toto provides the answer (an elephant), and the Blue Gate opens, but Toto is the only one small enough to fit through. His desire to learn the purpose of his gift, the bean, compels him to proceed alone. Randalf learns from the passing Umbrella Boy (likely inspired by Tom Bombadil, a character who was not in the Peter Jackson films) that the Sporks are after Toto, and have taken a shortcut through the Red Gate. The Sporks, minions of the evil Scaryman, seek to seize the bean for their master to fulfill his evil deeds. The fellowship pursues them to the Red Gate. Takata was kidnapped by the Babylon and was able to worship his God the Father of all Christians and praises him more and more. Takata explained the King of Babylon's Dream and made him very happy. Takata was the second in command. The Three Evil Wisemen took and cast him into the lion dens. Takata was frightened by the lions but was saved by the angel of God. King of Babylon praises him that Gods power was enormous and sent the wisemen into theLions den to get eaten by the lions. Takata the Second in Command of Babylon have gathered his huge to support the Fellowship. Takata looks inside the Origami Tree only to meet Nagato and Konan in conversation. Takata convince Nagato that Toto Baggypants is the hero of the story and the book maybe useful for the Future of the Gekko Clan. Although angry with Nagato for killing Jiraiya and destroying Konoha, Naruto asks how, as a fellow student of Jiraiya, he could have strayed so far from their master's teachings. Hoping that Naruto, the Aliases of Takata would come to agree with his solution for peace, Nagato told him his past, of his two great sorrows and how he came to believe pain would save the world. Although Naruto agreed with Nagato's ultimate conclusion, he rejected it for differing with Jiraiya's ideals. In doing so, he answered Nagato's earlier question about how to attain peace: by "breaking the cycle of hatred". He decided not to attempt to kill Nagato, as that would only perpetuate the cycle of revenge. Amazed by Naruto's resolve and remembering Jiraiya's teachings, Nagato decided to put his faith in Naruto's answer and used the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive all the Land of Woe people killed during his time at the cost of his life, causing his red-hair to turn pure white due to the overexertion allowing the chakura to create Takata's Relatives, Brothers, Sisters, Parents and Uncles and Aunts and Grandparents and Great Grandparents. Nagato wished for Naruto's dream of peace to come true and, in regard to both the youth and their mentor's book, felt it was like "the work of a true god". Meanwhile, the others charge through the Red Gate, only to be trapped by the Sporks. The Other Elf bakes cookies which redeem the Sporks, who haven't eaten anything but maggoty bread for three days (taking a line from The Two Towers, in which the Uruk-hai complain about having had "nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days"), and the fellowship journeys on. Toto and Ahem arrive in Woe to find a desperate people lacking the most basic necessities, such as food and water. Ahem wants Toto to leave them, to use the bean for his own creature comforts, but Toto recognizes that he can use it to help the people of Woe. The fellowship arrives just ahead of Scaryman, who steals the bean. However, Billboy suddenly reappears, recovering the bean and returning it to Toto. Toto throws the bean into the well, bringing water back to the Land of Woe and restoring it to its fertile and beautiful state. When the Land woe were revived, Konan, like Nagato, entrusted the task of finding peace to Takata. She wrapped Nagato and the Deva Path dead bodies in her paper to take them with her to Amegakure. When asked by Takata if she would return to Akatsuki/Sauron, she said that she was through with the organisation, as Nagato and Yahiko had meant everything to her, and now she and her village would help Takata accomplish their dream of bringing peace to the world. She gave him a bouquet of paper flowers to symbolise a truce and wished that they would become "flowers of hope that never die" for him. 'Appearence' Sabiru had spiky light blue hair and blue eyes. He wore the standard outfit of the Konohagakure shinobi complete with a flak jacket and a forehead protector on a long band that tapered off. He also wore his sleeves rolled up. 'Personality' When Takata was afraid of Oliphants and angry sporks, He was frightened and half brave enough to stand up to the Witch King of the Abyss. When injured after a serious battle of the red gate, He was kind and hurt and defenseless. 'Family' 'Relatives' *Takata's Father- Father *Takata's Mother- Mother *Katrina- Older Sister *Mateo- Older Brother *Kildo- Uncle *Hiyo- Grandmother *Hiya- Grandfather Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters